The Unexpected
by Midnight-Shadows39
Summary: When Cody makes a dire mistake with Bailey, who can she turn to for comfort? The first chapter is a taster; I'm deciding to continue or not. Let me know if I should.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Home Ec. Class had just ended and Bailey was more than a little upset. She had hardly been able to see Cody for the entire lesson, let alone _talk_ to him. He was always surrounded by the other girls in the class, particularly Reina, and Bailey simply couldn't take it anymore. She marched straight to Cody and Woody's cabin and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

"Cody," she called. "Cody! I need to talk to you."

"I...umm," Cody stammered behind the door. "One sec, okay?"

Bailey sighed. "Okay." She could hear something being dropped and then a few more frantic rustling noises, and then Cody flung open the door, red faced and nervous.

"Hey, sweetie," he said nonchalantly. "Come in."

Bailey stepped inside Cody's pin-neat cabin-well; at least _his _side was clean. She couldn't say the same for Woody's. Cody sat down on his bed and looked at her expectantly, his leg jerking nervously. "You said you needed to talk to me?"

"Well, yeah. About that-"Bailey was cut off by Cody's cell phone ringing.

"Sorry, one second." Cody flipped open his cell phone and Bailey could hear an excited voice coming from the other end. An excited, _female_ voice. Cody burst into laughter at something the girl had said, but when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face he quickly said his goodbyes and hung up.

"What's wrong?"

Bailey took a deep breath. "Who were you just on the phone with?"

Cody's face began to turn red again. "Uh…no one."

"No one? And did you ever consider that it might be rude for you to just start talking to some girl on your phone while I'm trying to talk to you?" All of the anger and hurt that Bailey had been feeling was suddenly pouring out. "I'm your girlfriend," she reminded him.

"I know that, Bailey, and I'm sorry. I wasn't on the phone that long."

"That's not the point!" she said, childishly stomping her foot.

"Well then what is?" Cody waited.

"You're supposed to care," she stated immaturely and then stared at the ground. She felt like a child being outsmarted by a parent.

Cody walked over to her and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "I'm sorry, Reina," he told her. "I'll make it up to you."

Bailey felt herself melt and relax in his arms, but at the sound of his words, her blood went cold.

"_What?_" she snapped, shoving Cody away from her, eyes flashing with anger. _"What did you just call me?"_

**Should I continue with this? Review & let me know.**

**:]**


	2. Chapter 2

"_What did you just call me?"_

**Cody POV**

_Shit. Shit. SHIT. _That was all that was going through my head as Bailey, furious, shoved me away from her. So, I did the one thing that popped into my mind in a moment of panic: I played dumb.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, please," Bailey scoffed, and she was right. Even _I_ knew I sounded pathetic. "Don't play dumb with me."

_Damn. _I should have known that she was way too smart to fall for that. "Bailey, I-"

"You called me Reina! _Reina! _How long has this been going on?" Bailey was screaming at me.

"It was just one time," I pleaded. Well. Once or twice. Or three times. But that's beside the point. Reina had cornered me after class about a week and a half ago, and I just couldn't resist. We'd had sex in my cabin for hours, and, if I'm being perfectly honest here, it was hotter than any sex that Bailey and I had. _Way _hotter.

"And did it ever occur to you that it might be, oh; I don't know, _wrong_ to cheat on your girlfriend of seven months?" Bailey's voice dripped with sarcasm and hatred.

"I'm sorry," I told her, but the words were hollow and empty. "I was weak." _And she was hot._

"_Excuse me?" _Bailey yelled. _Shit. _I didn't mean to say the second part out loud.

"Bailey," I pleaded, dropping to my knees; at that moment, I felt hopeless. "Please. _Please. _I'm sorry. Don't you want to save our relationship?"

"Our relationship?" she repeated, laughing humorlessly. "For the past three weeks, our relationship has been nothing but me standing by, watching girls throw themselves at you. I've _been_ trying to save this relationship. That's why I came here in the first place. But now I know the real reason this has happened: it's not because of the class, it's because you've been hooking up with _Reina._" She took a deep breath. "This relationship is _nothing._"

And then, with one last hatred-filled glare, she left my cabin for good. I sunk down on my bed with my face in my hands. I'd just lost Bailey. I had never meant for this to go this far. Bailey meant the world to me and I had let her go. I wanted to cry and beg for her to come back to me, but I knew I couldn't do that. All I would do was make a fool out of myself and add insult to injury. I shook my head, and I knew what I had to do. I would call Reina and ask her out officially; I would flaunt her in front of Bailey and never let her know how much she had hurt me. I wouldn't look back.

And with that final thought, I dialed Reina's number. I altered my voice to sound happy; I wouldn't let my real emotion of despair show through. But with Reina to fill the void, I knew for sure that I wouldn't have to fake it for long. Bailey had better watch out. True, I'd worked to get Bailey for six months, but on the other hand, Reina had liked me from the start. She recognized quality when she saw it, and man, I saw the quality in her. Looks-wise, anyway.

"Hey, baby," I spoke into the phone. "I've got good news."

**Cody's being a jerk, yeah? Sigh. But you gotta love it ;)**

**I know he's OOC, that's the way he's meant to be in this story so don't comment on that please. But I hope you liked this chapter. This story has about two chapters left, I hope you like it :) **

**More to come soon, please review! :)**


End file.
